Return to Me
by chibikuro rose-sama
Summary: reposted cuz is evil. Sequel to 'Not coming Home' Ryou has been gone for 3 years and decides to come back. Will he and Bakura get back together? Will someone else steal there hearts? Will this authoress ever learn to drive without crashing? I really don'


**Kuro-chan (me): Hi everyone. this is dedicated to Jadira who gave me the idea. I had planned on just stopping at the songfic but she gave me the idea for a sequel and more chapters to the songfic. i will write more chapters to the songfic later.**

**Rose-sama (my yami): whatever, just get on with it.**

**Kura-cahn (Bakura): yeah, as long as I don't hurt Ryou in this one.**

**Ry-chan (Ryou): don't worry about it, Baku, it was the stupid author, not you.**

**Kuro-chan: should I be insulted by that?**

**Rose-sama: who cares.**

**Kuro-chan: ok.**

**Rose-sama, Kura-chan: --;**

**Ry-chan: ;**

**Kuro-chan: I no own anything. If I did no one would watch.**

**Rose-sama: so very true, Baka hikari of mine.**

**Ry-chan: so where are Hi-chan and Kur-chan?**

**Rose-sama: don't know, don't care**

**Kuro-chan: that's not nice.**

**#Strange sounds come from closet#**

**Kuro-chan: I wonder what that was.**

**Rose-sama, Kura-chan: --;**

**Ry-chan: ; Please enjoy while we try and figure out the stupidity that is our author.**

Chapter 1

Three years. I can't believe it. It's been three years since I left Bakura. I still think about, pretty much everyday. It hurts, but I've been able to get by. I wonder how he's been. Does he still remember me? What am I thinking of course he remembers me, I'm the other half of his soul. But does he still care about me? Has he moved on? Gotten someone else to love.

"Hey, earth to Ryou, lunch breaks over," Stephen says waving his hand in front of my face and waking me from my daze.

"Oh, sorry about that. I was just thinking." I reply shaking my head to rid it of the last traces of those thoughts.

"Really?" He asks "About what?" sometimes he's just too curious for his own good.

"Nothing in particular. Just considering going back to Japan soon, you know, to visit all my friends." _and to see how Bakura is,_ I add silently.

"Oh. Well we better get going" and with that he turned around and started to leave the small diner we had lunch at. I follow him and look back on these past three years. I was 19 when I first came. I know I've changed a whole lot since then. At least I think so.

"Hurry up, Ryou, we can't be late for this class" Stephen said as we got in his car. Stephen Edwards (I couldn't think of anything else) was my roomate, co-manager, and best friend. We met soon after I moved here. Kiaba had arranged for me to go to college here and live in one of the dorms. Stephen was my roomate and first friend here so we're pretty close.

Stephen pulled up to a large brick building. There were saller building all around it. The landscape was wonderfully done with a large garden in the center with a statue of the founder of the university. On the right was a large sakura tree with pink and white bloosoms covering it. Students were sitting under it talking or doing homework. On the left of the building was a fountain. The students were sitting on the rim and splashing each other.

"Hey guys, what's up" Cassie Ashton asked as we walked to campus. Casey is Stephen's girlfriend and one of my other best friends.

"Oh, hey Cassie" Stephen said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Cassie. Did you finish your term paper on the migration and mating habits of the Verreaux's Sifaka Lemur?" I ask politely.

"Hm, oh yeah, I just barely got it finished last night. Thank you sooo much for helping me with research on it." She gave me a quick hug.

"No problem. I was actually pretty interesting." I reply.

"Once a geek, always a geek," Stephen says throwing his arms over me and Cassie shoulders as we walk to our next class. "Anyway, Cassie you have to work at 'Rave' tonight don't you?" he asked as we walked into the main building.

"Yeah, one would think that my _wonderful_ bosses would give me a break since finals are coming up." she says voice dripping with sarcasm as she gives us pointed looks.

"Hey," Stephen says putting his hands in front of him in a guessture of surrender, " it's hard to run a night club. Anyway we have finals too and you see us slacking off any." Watching them argue is very entertaining but we has to get to class soon.

"How about we drop this before we're late" I put in, "Plus Stephen with the way you work I don't think you could slack off at all, Stephen, I mean, won't you have to work before you could slack off " I said as I sprinted down the hall to class hearing Stephen's footstep running behind me and his insults, as well as Cassie's laughter.

TBC...

**Kuro-chan: and that is that.**

**Rose-sama: that sucks.**

**Kura-chan: gotta agree with her on that one.**

**Ry-chan: oh it's not that bad, but I wouldn't act like that. I'm way too shy.**

**Kura-chan: not it the bedroom. #smirk#**

**Ry-chan: #blush#**

**Rose-sama: TMI. **

**Kuro-chan: my fanfic. you act like I want. but if you don't like how you act which really isn't bad your just more confident and junk. anyway it's not that bad but wait til your new look. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Rose-sama: OK, who let her have sugar again? tell me or die. **

**Ry-chan: ehehehehehehe... it was Baku.**

**Kura-chan: thanks a lot Ryou.**

**Ry-chan: sorry.**

**Kuro-chan: R&R AND MAYBE KURA-CHAN WON'T DIE A PAINFUL AND/OR SLOW DEATH AT THE HANDS OF MY YAMI.**

**Rose-sama: I'll give you a ten second head start. 10...9...8...7**

**Kura-chan: save me. #runs out front door#**

**Rose-sama: 1. #runs after him#**

**Ry-chan: oh dear, please don't castrate me. that part is very important. #runs after them#**

**Kuro-chan: 3 reviews for a new chapter. ja ne**


End file.
